


Red Hood and The Wolf

by Undermater



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undermater/pseuds/Undermater
Summary: "Hunting, eating, hunger, death, life, blood… Where did the animals of this damn forest go? Life, death, life, death… Hunger…", The sun once again rested under the big trees of the forest, full of scars of saws and broken branches, it became more and more difficult to find wild animals in that place, jungles of stone and iron rose faster and faster. "The smell is no longer something I feel, not the smell of them ...", gunpowder and ammonia, this was what the predators smelled, together with the smell of blood, their blood, dripping from their own bodies while humans chased them, hunters.





	Red Hood and The Wolf

"Hunting, eating, hunger, death, life, blood… Where did the animals of this damn forest go? Life, death, life, death… Hunger…", The sun once again rested under the big trees of the forest, full of scars of saws and broken branches, it became more and more difficult to find wild animals in that place, jungles of stone and iron rose faster and faster. "The smell is no longer something I feel, not the smell of them ...", gunpowder and ammonia, this was what the predators smelled, together with the smell of blood, their blood, dripping from their own bodies while humans chased them, hunters.

"Hunger, death, blood, life, fear ...", a wolf wandered through the forest, alone, thin, his gray fur falling off slowly, his mind in a frenzy of thoughts tainted by fear, "Death, will I… die? No ... Not like that ... ", a rustle of leaves takes him out of his trance, but following his instincts he hides, lurks. "A hunter? No, they have the silence etched on their paws, it doesn't seem to smell like gunpowder coming from it either, but I can't trust my muzzle, not now ...", approaching, he sees, a little girl skipping along the most dense from the forest, until it stopped at a fork, its hood and cloak crimson like blood resonated at sunset.

"A cub? Wandering around alone? Food ...", the slender wolf sneaked up, like a shadow in the darkness, but before it attacked, it was exposed by its own shadow, projected by the sun.

The girl turned around, however she didn't seem to be frightened, on the contrary, she seemed in a way ... Happy? "Ah! Hello sir wolf!", Something needed to be done, for him, it would be easy to attack her, but being only in skin and bone, it would not be difficult for a child to lose him by getting entangled in the branches of the trees, he had to guard your strength when you need it. "Hello, puppy, what are you doing here, in the depths of the forest, and alone?", The wolf would have to wait for another chance, night fell in his favor. "My mom asked me to take some sweets to my grandma, but I think I ended up getting lost in the forest… Do you know the way to Grandma's house, Mr. Wolf?", A puppy and an old woman, what convenience would the mother be? earth blessing you? "Of course, little one, does she live in a cabin near a lake? If this is the house, take a right and soon you will get there! I will go on my way, I still have things to do, but I hope to see you again soon! ", the little girl's eyes seemed to shine for a second, and she cried out in emotion," Thank you, Mr. Wolf! I also hope to meet you again soon! "said the little girl, following her path.

The wolf had already tried to enter that house, but whoever lived there was astute, and even without knowing who lived there, the smell of blood permeated the place, there were few animals that dared to approach, but now ... Now it was different ... A senile old woman would not be a problem. The right path actually led to that house, but the left path was much shorter.

Upon arriving, the house made of wood was completely closed, but the wolf already had the key that would open that lock, with the little girl in mind, the same assimilated her voice, "Grandma! Open the door, it's me your granddaughter. ! Mom asked me to bring some candy for you! ", Little happened, the sound of footsteps approaching the door," My granddaughter? Did you come alone? ", She asked," Yes grandma! Open the grandma door , it's getting dark out here! ". So, slowly, the locking mechanism opened, the next moment, the wolf advanced against the door, knocking the old woman to the ground. On top of the old woman, with her claws and teeth showing, her saliva dripped, thirsty for meat. The moonlight came in through the door, full moon, making the old lady's hair take on a silver tone, "I knew that one time or another one of you would come in here again, another skin for this old woman's collection! "she said, pulling a rope and activating the trigger of a crossbow that launched an arrow which hit the wolf's shoulder, taking advantage of the opening, she kicked the wolf's belly, pushing him away" The predator here is me, dear wolf . ", his eyes fixed on the canine, as if he had been waiting for a long time.

A little higher in the sky, the moon exposed the interior of the hut, full of weapons, traps and… Furs… "You bastard, it's because of guys like you that we starve, it's guys like you that die! If you were one a real predator, she wouldn't hide behind toys, she would hunt with claws and teeth! ", the old woman's gaze remained calm, while the wolf plucked the arrow with his teeth, despite being thin, the little skin he still had. he gave resistance, but there was something wrong, he seemed weaker, he felt dizzy, but it wasn't hunger, not at that moment, "What did you do to me, you damn thing!", he asked growling, "Just a little tranquilizer ... Now ... ", little by little, the old hunter approached her musket, while the wolf's paws seemed to start to betray him. Picking up the loaded gun, she approached, pointing it right between the wolf's eyes, "Any last words? Or would you rather try to escape with your tail between your paws, like the prey you are?", For a second the world seemed being in absolute silence, a little strength was still left in his body, in a second, he bit the barrel of the gun, and with a swing he threw the old woman across the room, against a wall, before she recovered, with a quick jump, he stuck his fangs in the old woman's slender neck, blood was pouring, it had hit the great vessels, "Your poisons are old, snake." , the flesh nourished his body, but it was not enough, he had passed many moons without food, but soon the accompaniment would arrive, and the wolf already had his plans in mind, you really think better with something in the belly.

He rested in the hunter's room, patiently waiting for his granddaughter to arrive, she was not long in coming. "Grandma! I'm here!", The little girl said, opening the door that was no longer locked, "Here my granddaughter! I'm in the room! I was waiting for you!", The wolf said, assimilating the voice of the old hunter, soon, the little girl entered the room. The wolf was wrapped in several sheets, "Grandma, what happened?", The child asked approaching, "I'm just a little cold, that's all! My dear.", Said the wolf, but then he realized, in a crimson cloak the girl's face was stained with blood, smelled of rust, in one hand there were two rabbits, and in the other a small dagger. "Why is your mantle soiled with blood, my granddaughter?" Asked the wolf, "Is it for me to hide better, grandma ..." replied the girl, "What about these rabbits? What are they for?", Asked the wolf, " It is to attract the predators better ... Grandma, "replied the girl," And that dagger? "Asked the wolf," Ah! That? This is to hunt you better hunt! Mister wolf! "Said the little girl piercing the meat of the wolf through the white sheets, now stained with blood red, his eyes emanated a chaotic and immeasurable bloodlust, but in a childish way, "Miserable! I came here was your doing, wasn't it?" asked the wolf, falling off the bed, "Yes sir wolf, and you did your part beautifully. You know, coming here just to bring sweets to my grandma is boring, and my mom just forces me to, but what I really wanted was her skin, dear wolf, you know, I'm tired of wearing that sheep's wool! ", the wounded wolf jumped out the window beside the bed leaving a trail of blood, the clouds covered the moon, but the vision of a predator is well adapted to the darkness, "Come on, dear wolf, don't run away!" said the little girl, jumping out the window, but when she stepped on the grass, she was surprised, the bear was activated, lacerating and pinning its left leg, "As I thought ... Human, human is!" said the wolf, emerging from the shadows and removing the dagger from his back, "Your grandmother was much more astute than you, tiny… She would at least remember where she put a trap, the window was closed, but when I opened it, I came across this little toy from you humans, it's good, isn't it? The essential fear of being on the verge of being found, of being attacked, and not being able to run away, you can see in your eyes, the fear of a coward! "Said the wolf, slowly approaching," Please, dear wolf , I didn't do anything bad, did I? You even won a meal! ", Sweat and blood dripped from her body, it only stoked her desire to kill her. The wolf was filled with hatred when he heard those words," Didn't you do anything bad? ... ".

Through the forest, a high-pitched scream was heard, a child's scream, a scream of fear in its purest state, attracting the attention of a nearby woodcutter, he ran in the direction of the scream, but after the sound, only he heard silence.

Upon arriving at the site, he saw a wolf, bathed in blood, the rags of the girl's crimson cloak intertwined in his yellow teeth, "You wretched animal! I will kill! You for what you did!" loud enough to be heard from miles away, and loud enough to make the woodcutter sweat cold, if it weren't for the adrenaline, the wolf would realize how cold that night was, steam condensed when he breathed. "Pay for what I did? With my life ?! You humans took everything from us! Our houses, our families, our food ... You made the forest bleed!", The wolf screamed, in a frenzy of fury, but soon calmed down, "Now ... It's our turn to take everything from you ...", in the darkness of the night, yellow eyes danced dancing through the scarlet ... Then, again the moon revealed itself, following a pack of wolves towards the city.


End file.
